After Taste
by KKtheRipper
Summary: Alphonse is just discovering his new sweet tooth in his newly recovered human form. He enjoys sugar so much that he wants to share some with his brother Edward. Only to find that some other things taste much better...Elricest yaoi warning EdxAl


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or their characters.**

**Warning: This is an Elricest fanfic. There is male/male incest and is intended for mature audiences only. If you do not like this, please do not read. This is a first attempt to a one shot. All reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So is it the green one or the blue?"

Alphonse asked the store keeper while eyeing the delicious candy before him. He wondered what it would be like to taste something sweet since he just recently changed to human form with the help of his older brother.

"I think you'll like the green one. It's apple flavored if that's what you're into."

Alphonse thought for a second and realized that he had no idea what an apple tasted like or fruit for the matter. He then finally decided.

"Okay, the green."

The store keeper smiled and took a couple of pieces of sugar apple strips from the container and placed it in a bag. The man ringed up his purchase.

"That'll be 5 cents."

"Oh yes of course.." Alphonse reached in his pocket and took out the money for the man.

"Thank you, have a good day!"

Alphonse practically jumped for joy from the excitement. The taste of candy finally in his grasp as he headed out of the store and was instantly hit with a warm summer breeze. He opened the bag and took out a piece and stared at it with delight. He couldn't wait any longer and so he took a bite from the sugary strip in his hand. At first he grimaced at the sour taste and then it quickly disappeared with a sweet after taste.

Alphonse was enjoying his new experience with candy so much that he wanted Ed to try some too. He began walking to their small apartment on the other side of town.

It was a small town so he got there pretty quick. He walked up to the apartment door and reached for his keys in his pocket and began to open the door. As he stepped inside he was greeted by his older brother Edward who was cooking at the stove. He closed the door and walked towards him.

"Hey Alphonse, what's up?" Ed smiled at his younger brother and Alphonse smiled back.

"Hey Edward! Look what I got! You have to try it." Al took out a piece of the candy and showed it to Ed. Ed grabbed the piece from him and Al watched as his brother took a bite of it.

"Wow this is really good. Apple? It's strange... sour but sweet. I like it though." Ed said with a smirk on his face.

"So, what are you cooking?" Alphonse leaned over Ed and looked into the pot.

Ed quickly nudged him away. "Don't look! It's for your birthday tonight. I decided to make you a little something you might like."

"Oh? Well then that makes me more curious!" Al started to tickle Ed trying to get to the pot. Edward started laughing and tried to cover the parts of his body that Al was trying to get at. But then Ed quickly snapped out of his laughter and stood his ground.

"No! Not until tonight! I promise you it's a good surprise." Ed said with a grin.

Al just sighed and started heading out of the kitchen and into his room to get changed.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

'_I wonder if Al would like what I got him for his 17__th__ birthday?' _Ed thought as he used a large wooden spoon to stir what was in the pot in front of him. Ed had always been there for Alphonse and would do anything to make him happy. Especially since it's been almost a year now that he brought him back to his human form. He knew that Al missed out on a lot of things and it was his duty and promise to show him the best of things in life that he missed so far.

He kept stirring as he went deeper into thought.

"'_I want him to be happy and never have to suffer again like he did all those years as a tin can that he was.' _He kept stirring and stared at the wall in front of him in thought._ 'I am happy just to see him every day with that smile. That smile…that I love so much. I would kill for him to be happy. I …' _He frowned a little and stopped himself from thinking anything that he didn't want to be thinking right then at that moment. He couldn't help but feel the way that he did for Alphonse. But, it was never to be revealed no matter how strong he felt for his little brother.

He just kept stirring and tried to stray from his thinking just as Al walked back into the kitchen and startled him.

"So, what did you get me for my birthday?" Al asked with a curious tone. Ed turned his head around slightly and had to hold back a gasp. He saw Alphonse leaning on the doorway with his hands crossed and a sexy smirk planted on his face. He looked so seductive with his long light brown hair was tied in a ponytail and he was wearing black tight jean pants with a black button up shirt. He needed to snap out of his sinful thoughts.

"I…uh…no! I can't tell you that yet! It'll ruin the surprise!" Ed quickly turned around and shut off the flame from the stove. He then grabbed a towel from the side and used it to lift the pot and then walked over and placed it on the table where they would eat.

"Okay Alphonse. It's ready."

* * *

**Alphonse's POV**

'_Why did brother look at me like that?' _He thought as he watched his older brother place the food on the table. He shrugged and headed to his chair to sit. "Wow this looks so good! I'm so hungry_._" Al eyed the hot pot in front of him and began taking scoop full's and placing it in his bowl.

'_Brother did this all for me? I don't deserve this.' _He thought as he looked up from his bowl to see Ed was smiling at him and urged him to start eating. He then gladly began eating. He tried to slow down, but it was just too good to do so. He looked back up to see that Ed wasn't touching his food yet and frowned at him.

"Hey Ed, why aren't you eating?"

Ed seemed to be like he was in a daze staring at Al and quickly snapped out of it once he realized what was going on.

"Oh, sorry Al. I'm just tired that's all." He then began eating and Al smiled and started to eat again.

A couple of minutes passed and Al was done with his meal. He looked up once again to find that Ed stopped eating as well and was staring at him with the strange daze from before.

'_Why is he looking at me like that again?'_ Al thought as he then broke the silence. "Edward? Are you…okay?" Al hesitantly asked eyeing him as he saw his brother once again snap out of it.

"I'm…I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me."

Ed sighed and started eating again.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

'_What the hell is wrong with me?! Why am I staring at him like an idiot?' _He thought getting upset with himself from his actions that just took place. It was like he couldn't control himself from watching Alphonse eat. He enjoyed watching his younger brother dipping his spoon in his soup and bringing it up to his lips. He kept watching as his younger brother opened his mouth slightly and stuck the spoon in and how his lips wrapped around it. Shivers ran through him and he just couldn't understand why.

'_I can't take this anymore.' _He thought as he sighed and picked up his empty bowl and brought it over to the sink to be washed. While washing his bowl in the sink he suddenly felt a presence behind him. Before he knew it he felt two strong hands sneak around his waist from behind and then wrapping their arms around him in a firm hold. Ed gasped and saw from the side that it was Alphonse giving him a hug from behind.

"Thank you brother. That was really good." Al said contently still hugging him in a tight grip for a moment and then let go. Ed felt like he couldn't breathe and just remembered to start breathing again. Just then those unwanted thoughts started brewing in his head again.

'_Why did he just touch me like that? I know it was a just hug, but that was a little too much...maybe it is because…no..' _He shook his head and finished washing his bowl in the sink. Alphonse was waiting patiently next to him for his turn to wash his own plate. When he saw that Edward was done, he stepped in to wash. Just as he stepped next to him, Edward could smell the cologne that Alphonse was wearing and it literally sent shivers down his spine.

"Yea, so.. I'm going to go take a shower now. I'll see ya in a little bit." Alphonse just mumbled an 'okay' and Ed headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

**Alphonse's POV**

'_What's up with him?' _Al thought as he continued washing his plate. '_I wonder why he's been acting so strange around me?' _Alphonse couldn't help but to feel self conscious about himself because of the way Edward was acting around him. He saw the way that Ed grimaced and turned away when he was next to him using the sink. '_Maybe there's something bothering brother…I should go ask him later.'_ Alphonse finished with the sink and dried his hands on the kitchen towel. He headed off to his room down the hall and when he passed the bathroom he could hear the shower running.

'_Man..I have to pee so bad.' _Al thought as he felt stupid for not going before when his brother said he was going to take a shower. He didn't want to interrupt him, but it was kind of an emergency. Al went up to the bathroom door and knocked on it lightly. "Hey Ed, can I come in?"

"Huh? Yea just hold on a sec." He could hear the shower curtain moving and then footsteps to the door as Ed unlocked it. "Okay, come in."

Al opened the door and walked in shutting it from behind. He walked to the toilet which was to the left of the shower and lifted the bowl. He unzipped his pants and began relieving himself. From the corner of his eye he could see the shower curtain was a little open which revealed Edward's naked back side. Alphonse blushed and turned his head quickly and flushed the toilet when he was done.

"Ahh! Al! You know not to flush the toilet when someone's taking a bath. The water's hot now!" Ed yelled and Al grimaced but then just apologized.

"Oh, I'm sorry brother. I forgot..heh." He walked over to the sink and then he noticed Ed stepping out of the shower to wait for the water to go back to normal. Al was wide eyed as he saw before him his older brother naked. He couldn't help but blush at the sight in front of him and he couldn't understand why he did.

'_Wow, brother looks so…beautiful.' _Al thought as he stared at him. It only took a couple of seconds before he realized that he was the one now staring at his own sibling and had to snap out of it. He turned around quickly and started washing his hands in the sink.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

'_Was it me or was Al just staring at me?' _Ed thought as he stepped back into the shower. '_I could have sworn that he was blushing at me... Why did he blush? Could it be that he feels the same way? _Ed just shook his head in denial. '_Nah, that'll never happen. He's my brother, and that's the way it should always stay..'_

"So..uh..I wanted to ask you something."

Ed got stunned a little because he thought his brother left the bathroom already.

"Uh..yea Al?"

"Well.. today you've been acting strange brother."

"Oh, how so?"

"Like..you've been avoiding me or something. Like..I smell bad to you."

Edward just laughed a little at Alphonse's response.

"Haha, no Al. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. Don't worry it's nothing to do with you."

'_Liar.'_

"Oh ok. I was just wondering…"

Ed finished up and shut the water off. He squeezed his long blonde hair of excess water and stepped out of the shower and onto the bathroom tile. He could see that Alphonse left and he grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Then he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door. He walked out into the hallway and noticed that it was already dark out. The apartment seemed strangely quiet and he just shrugged it off and headed off to his bedroom. He opened his bedroom door and closed it behind him. On the side of his dresser he could see Al's present nicely wrapped and just waiting to be opened. Ed was excited to give his brother a gift. It was something that he could use now that he was a human again. Ed got changed into his usual outfit which consisted of black leather pants and a black shirt. He tied his wet hair in a braid like he always did and then put on a pair of shoes. While taking a deep breath, he bent over and picked up the birthday present from the floor and made his way towards Alphonse's room.

When he got to the door, he noticed the strange silence again and wondered if his brother was even in his room. He knocked on the door and Alphonse called out for him to come in. He twisted the doorknob and opened the door slowly and peeked in.

"Hey Al. I got your gift. You can open it now." He said with a smile and he could see Al's face light up like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"Really?! What did you get me?"

"Well, open it and you'll see." Ed sat down next to him on his bed and handed the gift to him. He watched as Alphonse opened it and then gasped at what he saw.

"It's a book on advanced alchemy! Thank you brother!" Al hugged him and pulled away as he opened his book and began reading right away.

'_He seems so happy. I knew he would like this. Oh wait..I almost forgot..'_

"Wait Al, there's one more thing." Ed said while standing up again.

"Oh? What's that?"

"I'll be right back. Just continue reading."

Edward walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He opened up the refrigerator and pulled out Al's birthday cake. It was a banana cream pie cake from the town's bakery and he knew his brother would love it. He actually couldn't wait to try it as well. He placed the cake on the table and went to the kitchen drawer to get some candles. He placed seventeen candles on the cake and lit them up with a match. He grabbed a couple of forks and then lifted the cake and headed to Al's room slowly so he wouldn't drop it. He used his auto mail foot to open the door slowly and Al looked up with excitement.

"Oh you didn't have to Edward!" Al smiled brightly and Ed sat down right next to him again placing the cake in between them.

"Happy birthday Al. Make a wish."

Al didn't hesitate and leaned towards the cake and instead of closing his eyes to make a wish, he looked straight into Ed's eyes and smiled. Then he blew the candles out.

Ed swallowed hard at how sexy Al looked while blowing out his candles. '_Okay..that was definitely not a normal look. I wonder what he wished for..'_

Ed handed a fork to Alphonse. They both began picking at the cake and enjoying every taste of it.

* * *

**Alphonse's POV**

'_I really hope my wish comes true..' _Al thought as he ate his cake appreciatively. He could taste the sweetness of the vanilla cream and the banana. The taste was amazing, but the after taste settled well and he licked his lips when he was finished. He looked up for a brief moment to see his older brother eating the cake and enjoying it. He couldn't help but see a little cream that was lingering on the side of his lips. His heart started pounding as he spoke out nervously to his brother.

"Hey Ed, you got ..uh..some cream on your lip." Ed made eye contact with his younger brother and then shrugged it off.

"It's okay. I'll clean it. Let me get a napkin." Ed started to get up and then Al stopped him.

"No wait!" Al snapped and Ed looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

Al hesitated for a few seconds and then he spoke up again.

"I'll clean it for you.."

He took the cake that was in between them and placed it on the table to the right of him. He moved closer to his older brother slowly and started to breathe a little harder. He looked at Ed's eyes and then to his lips. He boldly moved his face closer to his and let his tongue lash out and lick the cream off of his lips with one swift movement. Ed gasped at the sudden surprise and blushed. Al moved back a little, but was still close enough to his face to see his brother's reaction. Ed touched his face where Alphonse just licked and looked back into Alphonse's eyes.

"Al..what was that all about?" Edward spoke softly and low as if still confused and not knowing what was going on.

Al felt heat rush through his body like he never felt before. He liked the sudden boldness that just took place and then went for it again. Al licked his lips and kept eye contact with Edward as he slowly leaned in for a kiss. His lips crushed into Edward's and he could hear a muffled grunt coming from him. He held there for a couple of seconds and then pulled away again. This time he saw Ed with his eyes closed and he opened them slowly to look at him.

'_I can't believe I just did that. Edward looked so hott. I couldn't help it..' _Al was still looking at him waiting for a response and when nothing happened he started to panic._ 'What if he's disgusted? What if he thinks horribly of me? I shouldn't of done that! I-'_

Alphonse's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sudden kiss. He felt Edward's lips crush into his like he did before. Al closed his eyes slowly and started kissing him back. Ed traced Al's lips with his tongue and he opened his mouth to let him in. They both began kissing each other deeply. Little gasps and moans were escaping their mouths as Ed slowly pushed Al down onto the bed. He was now lying on top of his younger brother kissing him fervently. The passion between the two kissing left Al feeling light headed as he pulled his older brother tighter against his body.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

'_This is amazing.' _Edward thought as he felt his younger brother squeeze his body closer. '_This is everything I've dreamed of. How come I never saw the signs? Was this his wish?' _Edward stopped his thoughts once he felt Al trace his hands down his sides and started to lift his shirt up. '_What is he doing? Is he trying to undress me? I don't know if this is right. But..we're already kissing..why stop now?'_

Ed pulled from the kiss and stared at Alphonse's green eyes. Al whimpered when he stopped and looked questioningly at his older brother.

"This doesn't feel right."

Al's eyes widened and looked like he was about to freak out. "I-I'm sorry Edward..I couldn't help myself. I don't know what's wrong with m-"

Ed stopped him from speaking by placing a finger to his mouth to shut him up. He then began to lift his own shirt over his head in a slow motion and threw it to the floor. He then grabbed Al's buttoned up shirt and started undoing it one by one. Al started to blush and Ed spoke up again.

"I wasn't finished…What I meant to say is that this doesn't feel right because we need to take these off."

Ed had a seductive smirk on his face while looking into Al's eyes and he only just blushed deeper. He finished unbuttoning Al's shirt and then used his hands to smooth the shirt over his shoulders and then removed it completely. He tossed it to the floor to where his shirt had laid.

The sight before him turned him on even more. The smooth light skin bare in front of him just waiting to be touched and caressed. Ed leaned in to kiss Al's neck while still straddling him between his legs. Al led out a little gasp and closed his eyes to the new sensation his brother was giving him. He started to suck slowly at the skin and then moved over towards his shoulders. He made little kisses and started moving downwards over his chest and down to his stomach. Al was now breathing a little heavier and Ed could tell that he liked the feeling he was giving him. Ed stopped at his belt buckle and felt courageous enough to start undoing it. Al just noticed what was going on after being in a trance and he lifted his head to watch him.

'_I wonder if he'll let me go this far?'_

He undid his buckle and started unzipping his zipper slowly. Al's breathing picked up a little more as he grabbed the sides of his pants and tugged them down slowly. Al lifted his hips to allow him to fully pull his pants off. Now Alphonse laid there fully naked on the bed. Ed's gold eyes scanned the beauty that was in front of him. He saw that Al's member was fully erect and he couldn't help but groan at the site.

'_I guess I already know the answer..'_

He grabbed his member by the base and started stroking it up and down slowly. Al let out a low moan at the new sensation and Ed looked up to see Al's face. Al sat up so that he could watch him while leaning up on his elbows. He then licked his lips and placed a kiss on the head of Al's cock.

The sensation caused Al to tilt his head back and breathe a sigh of pleasure. Edward was so turned on at this point so he moved along and dragged his tongue along his shaft and swirled it around the head. Al was now squirming from under him and then he placed his mouth over the head of his cock and started sucking on it slowly. It was a slow movement at first, which he could have imagined was torturous for Alphonse. But, then he took him in whole and began moving up and down slowly sucking the head every once in a while. He picked up his pace and Alphonse was moaning at this point and bucking up his hips at his movements.

'_Edward..mm..'_ Al made little noises and through time he moaned louder. Ed knew that he was getting close so he stopped and brought himself back up to kiss Alphonse once again. They were kissing hungrily for a moment before Ed felt hands grasp his own member. He let out a gasp as Alphonse started stroking his cock.

"Edward.."

'_I never knew this would ever happen between us. This is perfect. Just hearing him call my name turned me on.'_

"Edward?"

He snapped out of his thought and looked up to Alphonse's lustful gaze.

"Y-yea Al? What's up?"

"I was just thinking…"

Edward waited for his response while holding back his urge to ravage his younger brother.

"Do you think that…we could try something?"

Ed was curious as to what Al wanted to try. "What is it?"

"Well, what if I were to use something on you? Something..different?"

Ed raised one eyebrow in question. "Well, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

**Alphonse's POV**

Al turned to his side and reached under his bed to pull out a box. He opened it and took out a small tube that read "Cherry Flavored lube." Al looked back at Ed who was wide eyed after reading what he had in his hand.

"I've saved this for, well, just in case."

"Oh…I see." Ed was still eyeing the bottle as Al brought back his attention by pushing him down slowly on the bed. Al was now on top straddling him as he began kissing him once again. This time it was with more passion and lust. They both moaned into each other's mouth just as Al broke the kiss and smiled down at him.

"It's my turn now."

Al started undoing Ed's belt and unzipped his zipper much faster than what Ed did to him. Ed gasped at the sudden movement and watched him as he yanked off his leather pants and tossed them to the floor. Alphonse's gaze went straight to Edward's hardened member and he opened the bottle of the lube and squirted some on the tip of his head.

Al wasted no more time in getting what he wanted. He licked the tip of Ed's cock and swirled the sweet cherry flavored substance around it. Ed moaned from above and that only turned on Alphonse more. He began sucking and then moving his lips down his shaft to spread around the liquid.

'_This tastes really good. Much better than the apple strips I had earlier.' _He thought to himself as he kept sucking at a medium pace.

Ed was now moaning with pleasure as Al sucked fervently on his cock and moved faster with each moan that Ed made.

"Al…uh…mmm…don't stop." Ed moaned as he kept going. He didn't want Edward to come yet though because there was much more that he wanted to do. Al removed his mouth from him and shifted off of his body to stand in front of him. Ed sat up looking at him with his eyes half lid and breathing heavily.

"Al what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just.."

He couldn't come up with a way of saying what he wanted without freaking out his older brother.

"Yea?"

"I just want you to…take control now."

"What do you want me to do?"

Alphonse hesitated at first but then he grabbed the lube and poured some into his hand. He then bent in front of Edward and spread the lube all over his member. Ed let out a little moan at the quick strokes that Alphonse gave him. He removed his hand and took a couple of steps backwards away from Ed until he reached his desk. He then turned around so that he could lean over it. Right then he could tell that Ed knew what he wanted because he quickly got up from the bed and rushed over to where he was.

Ed ran his hands over Al's back and felt the softness of his skin which made him tingle all over. He leaned over him and whispered in his ear. "I might hurt you though."

Al shivered at his words and turned his head slightly to look at Ed.

"I can handle it. I know I can trust you."

'_I trust you Edward..'_

Ed leaned back and took hold of his own member and started rubbing the tip of his head on Al's entrance.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yea just do it."

At that moment Ed pushed his head slowly inside of Alphonse. At first there was tension, so he moved slowly inch by inch and waiting for him to relax a little. Further he pushed into him once he felt little resistance as Al moaned out Ed's name.

"Edward…ahh.."

There was a little pain at first, but Ed didn't rush into anything and kept his movements slow. Out he pulled his cock partially and then all the way back in again.

"Al, Does this feel good?"

Al was panting and had his eyes closed and just nodded because he couldn't speak. That was a sign for Ed to keep going as his movements went from slow to a medium pace. Moans were escaping Al's mouth now and he was in a moment of bliss as his older brother fucked him.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

'_I can't believe this is happening. He feels so good. I don't want to come just yet..'_

He began thrusting his hips into Alphonse and he could hear his younger brother moan for him. Both of them were gasping and moaning in the quiet room and Ed leaned over and grabbed Alphonse's cock and began to stroke it.

"Mmm Edward..ah…" Alphonse moaned in the sexiest way as Ed kept pounding into him from behind. Edward let out breathy moans as he grabbed his younger brother's hair with his other free hand which caused his Al's breath to hitch.

Al suddenly started moaning louder as he realized that he was hitting his prostate dead on with his hard thrusts. It only took a minute or two before Al tensed his rectum and came all over Edward's hand.

"Ahh…Edward!"

Ed got so turned on at this point and couldn't hold it in anymore. Heat ran through his body as he released inside of him with a cry of pleasure.

"A-Alphonse!"

He slowed his thrusts until he reached to a stop and could feel his orgasm slowly disappear as he leaned over onto Alphonse's back to catch his breath.

"That..was…amazing." Ed said while still catching his breath.

"Yea. It was. Thank you Ed." Alphonse responded still catching his breath as well. He slowly leaned up from his position and felt Ed ease off of him so that he could stand up. Edward grabbed his shorts from off the floor and slid them back on and Alphonse did the same. They both smirked at each other and a little blush appeared on each other's face.

"So...was this your wish you made?"

"Heh, yea."

Edward smiled now knowing that he satisfied his younger brother and made him happy.

"I, uh, also liked the kinkiness."

"Kinkiness?" Ed looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…I wished for this yes. But…"

A moment passed.

"But?"

"But..doing it in a kinky way with something sweet involved really made things hotter."

"Oh really? Well then I guess you got your wish then?" Ed smirked at him and Al blushed slightly.

"Yea I did. And the after taste of it was so much better than the candy I had before."

* * *

**So, once again, this was my first one shot. It took a lot of guts for me to write this and I only hope to get some feedback off of this. I don't care if it's positive or negative. Any feedback would be a positive reinforcement for my writing and it will be greatly appreciated. Thanks all for viewing! (Oh, and sorry about the bad humor. I couldn't think of anything else better to say, haha.)**


End file.
